


A Morning Rose

by Kizzy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Celebrity AU, Drinking, F/F, Femslash, Human AU, Smoking, in which everyone is a washed-up celebrity or something, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzy/pseuds/Kizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending a rousing night with Rose Lalonde, Kanaya Maryam is ready to ship her off like every other girl...but there's something about Rose that makes her hesitate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Rose

Kanaya jangled the doorknob that led to the balcony, wincing as the sound irritated her throbbing headache. The door glided open and she stepped out, wrapping her thin silk robe tightly around her body. She wiped her dark, bleary eyes with the heel of her hand. When she opened them again, she could see the full splendor of her garden laid out beneath her. A smile crept up her face, crinkling the soft lines of her crow’s feet.

Her garden had been featured in more magazines and books than she could remember. Its intricate geometric designs, domed gazebos, and bright flowers made it distinctly Indian, but the delicately-carved topiary that dotted the garden was Western. The entire garden was enormous—it spanned an acre’s worth of land. Hedges and flowerbeds radiated out into twelve colorful columns from the garden’s central feature—a square reflecting pool in which which water lilies, lotuses, and koi made their homes.

This garden was the only part of her home that made Kanaya happy.

Without removing her gaze from the garden, Kanaya plucked a pack of cigarettes off of the small end table beside her. She opened the pack and glanced in—two left. With a sigh, she slid one out, pushing it between her lips and lighting it. Kanaya took a deep drag, holding in the smoke for a moment and enjoying the fresh nicotine buzz before exhaling a soft cloud that wisped out into the fresh air. She glanced behind her, through the door that was still ajar. Pillows and clothes were strewn all over the tiled floor. The covers stirred with the long, deep breaths of the woman whom Kanaya had taken home the night before—a stunning blonde with a sardonic smile painted in black lipstick. What was her name? Rachel? No, it was something far more poetic… Kanaya took another drag on her cigarette as she racked through her sluggish memories of the night before. Raven? Well, the goth thing she had going on might suggest it, but that wasn’t her name. The woman turned in bed so that her face was visible.

“Rose,” she whispered, smoke feathering between her teeth. The woman’s face was soft in sleep, her intriguing smirk wiped clean. For now, she seemed like she would be more content in a sunbeam than the atmospheric shade of a high-end bar—even if Kanaya had found her reigning over just such an establishment the night before. Rose’s eyes cracked open. She held Kanaya’s gaze for a brief, confused moment—then she broke into a brilliant grin and pushed herself into a sitting position.

“Good morning, Rose.” Kanaya nudged the door further open with her foot. It felt strangely nice to hear those words slide from her throat. What a shame that this would be the only time she would say them.

“And a good morning to you, Kanaya.” Rose rummaged around on the floor for her clothes. She slipped something out of her pants pocket before pulling on her wrinkled blouse, then heaved herself to her feet and shuffled over to join Kanaya on the balcony. She held up the item she’d retrieved from her pocket—a small silver flask. “What about it? Hair of the dog?”

“Will it help?” Kanaya touched the flask, an eyebrow raised, but did not take it.

“It has yet to disappoint me,” Rose said, unscrewing the top. The stinging sweet smell of rum drifted to Kanaya’s nose. She took the flask and gently tipped back a mouthful. Unused to hard liquor, she swallowed it quickly. Her face scrunched together to keep from coughing, even as she felt her headache begin to abate. She smiled and handed the flask back.

“You may be right about this particular treatment. But I do not think that I will drink any more of this.”

“That’s fine.” Rose swigged generously from the flask before replacing the cap and setting it down. She motioned to Kanaya’s cigarette. “You happen to have another one of those?”

“Just one more.”

“Oh. Well, nevermind, then.”

“No, please, take it.” Kanaya pressed the pack and lighter into Rose’s palm.

“Oh! Thank you.” Rose lit the cigarette with a practiced deftness, then blew a trail of smoke into the air above her head. As the blonde turned to look at Kanaya again, however, her gaze trailed over her companion’s shoulder. “Holy shit! _This_ is your backyard?”

“Yes, it is,” Kanaya chuckled as she followed Rose’s gaze. “I designed it myself.”

“Wow. It’s gorgeous.” For a full minute, Kanaya let Rose stand in silence, absorbing the greenery before them. Finally, Rose spoke in a whisper, her soft violet eyes still fixed on the garden. “I had no idea that you designed more than clothes.”

“I have always loved keeping plants. Arranging flowers was the first way that I expressed my artistic capabilities. That was, obviously, long before I ventured into the tumultuous world of fashion.” She sighed and began to examine her perfectly-filed nails. “Lately it has come full-circle. I have been designing prints that incorporate flowers from my garden here. Not that you would have seen any of those designs, I am certain.”

“Oh…no, I apologize. I…don’t really keep up with boutique fashion.”

“No, I mean—well, it’s not like anyone’s bragged about having a Maryam for the last five years.”

“They haven’t?”

Kanaya laughed and shook her head. “No. I count myself fortunate when a B-list celebrity wears one of my gowns to the Kids’ Choice Awards.”

“Well, if I were the sort of girl to kiss and tell…” Rose slipped her hand over Kanaya’s, “I would brag to the whole world that I’ve had a Maryam.” Kanaya’s cheeks brightened with a blush.

“You…are just as smooth an operator as last night, I see.”

“An author should have a way with words,” Rose replied with a smug shrug. She took another puff of her cigarette before indicating the garden below them. “I’d like to take a stroll through there with you—if you don’t have somewhere else to be, of course.”

There it was—the out. A chance to make the encounter nothing but a brief dalliance and allow both parties to move on with their lives. Not every woman who made her way to Kanaya’s bed was courteous enough to offer one. Rose really was a class act. Kanaya carefully flicked ash onto the ground. She almost didn’t want to send Rose away.

“Actually, I have an important luncheon that I have to start getting ready for.” She gave Rose a thin-lipped smile, aware of her lie’s transparency.

“Of course.” Rose’s brow knitted together tragically. “I suppose I shall have to collect the pieces of my shattered heart and forge them back into a single piece—all at once stronger than before, but with the cracks of your absence still showing.” Kanaya’s eyes widened in some alarm at Rose’s words, but the blonde soon broke into a grin. “Oh, no need to look like that—it was just sarcasm. That being said—” although Rose kept smiling, her teeth shifted, setting themselves on edge “—I had thought we…enjoyed each other’s company quite a bit. As in…more than might be typical of two women who might meet once and never see each other again?”

“I…well, maybe.” Kanaya tried not to look into Rose’s eyes, but found that they were magnetic. “I…can’t, though.”

“Why not?” Rose slipped her fingers between Kanaya’s, her smile slick with flirtatious triumph.

“Because that is…not how I do things.” She gulped, realizing how arbitrary she sounded. “I am simply too busy with my business.”

“Ah. Work. What a great excuse. Timeless in its applications, universal in its relatability.” Rose dropped Kanaya’s hand, her smile twisting sardonically. “Of course, love and career is a balancing act that many accomplish without sinking into an abyss of broken hearts and dashed deadlines.” She smashed the remains of her cigarette against the railing before turning back into the bedroom. Kanaya hung her head and took a final drag off her own cig. She listened to Rose dressing herself inside for a moment before following her in.

“Look, Rose, it is merely not something that I am capable of. Not now, at least.”

“It’s fine. Really.” Rose held up her hand to halt any further explanation. “I am not some lovelorn sixteen-year-old. My heart cannot be broken by the failure of hastily-constructed castles in the sky. I am merely…” She took a deep breath, studying Kanaya’s face. “Disappointed. That is all. And I will deal with this disappointment as all Lalonde women have through the generations.” As if to punctuate her assertion, Rose uncapped her flask and tipped it back, clearly draining it in one gulp. She wiped her lips on her sleeve before stuffing the flask back into her pants pocket with the air of a cowboy stowing his gun in its holster. “Would you show me the door, Miss Maryam?”

Kanaya hesitated, then nodded once and began to lead the way through her mansion. Rose spent the harried tour taking in the high-ceilinged rooms, brocade furniture, and artfully-draped lengths of cinnabar-colored silk. When they got to the door, she reached out to grasp the handle.

“Letting go is…usually easier than this,” Kanaya muttered. Rose glanced to the side to see Kanaya standing there, her eyes wide and wistful. One of her hands clutched at her robe, and the other ruffled through her short, thick black hair. “I do not typically…want my paramours to stay. Or to walk with me in my garden. Or to kiss me more than goodbye.” She smiled and rolled her eyes. “To kiss me…‘see you later.’ But I am in the habit of keeping myself to myself. It is…simply routine safety procedures. But now I’ve met you. And you make me want more…even as I push you away.” Her smile became weak and thin, and she looked away. Rose’s hand fell away from the doorknob.

“If you’d like me to stay, Kanaya, then I can. But you have to make up your mind now.” She reached over and gently cupped Kanaya’s chin, tilting it so that their eyes met. For a moment, the two stood apart breathlessly. Then Kanaya stepped forward, pressing her lips into Rose’s, her arms wrapping tightly around her. Rose leaned into the kiss, entangling her fingers in Kanaya’s thick hair. Kanaya’s teeth felt strangely sharp as they pressed into Rose’s full lips. After a moment, the two pulled away from each other, their lips still tingling and faces flushed. Kanaya giggled.

“If you give me a minute, I’ll get dressed and we can take that walk through the garden.”

“Yeah,” Rose laughed. “Yeah, that sounds great.”


End file.
